


Check Your Luggage Before You Board

by maramarlowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Neville Longbottom, Come as Lube, Creampie, Curiosity, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hogwarts Express, Magic, Pegging, Sexual Inexperience, Sexually Curious, Spontaneous sex, Strap-Ons, pink dildo, sexual awakening, surprise discovery, top luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe
Summary: When Luna boards the Hogwarts Express, the only cart left for her to sit is with Neville. They make small talk until the train jerks and Luna's bag falls off the seat, revealing a surprise inside to Neville. Luna uses his curiosity to show him a good time.





	Check Your Luggage Before You Board

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah/gifts).



Luna was having the hardest time finding a seat on the train, either walking past too-crowded cars or peeking her head in one to be immediately turned down.

She had finally found one that held only one other person near the back of the train, in the final cart. They had their body tucked in the corner, their temple resting against the window as they watched their surroundings whiz by.

Luna opened the door to the cart, slipping in, and keeping her bag held close to her chest in fear of needing to scamper away after being rejected once again. "Uhm, can I sit in here?" She squeaked.

Finally the person acknowledged her, their eyes as wide and bright as the full moon and their cheeks as ruddy as a exuberant toddler. Luna immediately recognized him.

"Oh, Neville, hello." She said to fill the gap his silence had created.

He bit his lip. "You can sit in here. No one else is going to sit in here with me, so you'll have that bench all to yourself."

Luna frowned. "I'm sorry. I happen to know what that is like. I suppose they think the two of us to be quite peculiar, don't they? Because we don't think and act the same as them."

Neville shrugged. "It's alright."

She set her bag onto the seat next to her, carefully sitting herself down with her hands tucked under her thighs. "It would certainly seem that way when you've tried so hard to integrate yourself into the rest of them."

Brows furrowed and lips downcast, Neville asked, "What?"

"You don't just accept yourself for who you are. You try to be like them, to exhibite the same bravery they do, to laugh at what they find funny when there are a million other things you'd rather laugh at."

Neville scrunched his nose. "It's better to fit in with them and be their friend than purposely outcast myself."

Luna giggled. "Is it?"

But Neville didn't have words enough to say anything more. No one at the school had given him so many chances to talk. He was generally lucky if he could squeeze even a single line into the conversation. He knew his opinion would never be the most important when he had Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley in not just the same year but the same house as him as well.

They sat in silence after that. Well, not complete silence. Luna was lightly humming to herself, but she wasn't trying to make any more attempts at a conversation with Neville. She recognized when someone needed their space. So, she just dreamily flipped through one the magazines she had carefully pried from her bag.

She had lost herself to her imagination so fully that Luna had forgotten she was on the train until they took a rather sharp turn and she came barreling out of her seat.

Neville was dropping to his knees immediately, reaching a hand out to place on Luna's shoulder. "Are you alright?" 

Luna hummed in affirmation. "I'm perfectly fine. Just wasn't paying enough attention to realize we were following a sharp turn."

Assured that she had not sustained any injuries, Neville grabbed the handles of Luna's bag that had come tipping down with her. Before he could offer it back to her though, an object carelessly thrown in at the top caught his attention.

"W-what is that?" He begged to know.

Luna leaned over to peek into her bag, apparently having already forgotten what she had packed to bring with her. "Oh, that. It's a gift a friend gave me, like a little trinket to remember her by."

His face was still filled with wonder and maybe a slight hint of appalment under all of that. "She gave you [that]?"

Smiling, Luna nodded as an answer. "She told me they're the muggle equivalent of wands."

Neville cocked his head. "So they do some sort of magic?"

Luna laughed at Neville's ignorance. "You could say that." She answered vaguely. "Do you wish to touch it?"

A twist to Neville's lips defined his cupid's bow. "Oh, I don't know about that. It's a-awfully weird, don't you think?"

"If it will expunge your curiosity, then it's worth the oddness, isn't it? Wouldn't you rather know than spend weeks, months, or even your whole life wondering?"

Neville gulped. He pondered his decision for only a moment. "You don't mind?"

She grinned in a way that crinkled her eyes. "Not at all."

Then he tentatively reached his hand down, trailing his fingers over the pale pink rubber material. His fingers ghosted down it's shaft, twirled around the tip, and then returned to his own lap. "It's modeled after a real one, isn't it?" 

"Yes. Can't imagine it feels much like a real one to the touch though. It does a much better job of fooling the senses."

Neville nervously tugged at one of his sleeves. "What do the muggles call it? And what do you mean it does a good job of fooling the senses?"

Luna scooted closer to him on the floor. "Quite curious about this all, aren't you? I like that. Well, the muggles call it a strap-on. A girl straps it around her waist and uses it just as a male with his natural genitals would. And I meant that it will bring you to just as good of an orgasm as a real one would."

He wasn't quite sure how to react to all of the information he had just absorbed. So, instead, he blurted out a question that had been nagging him since he first saw it. "Have you used it?"

She seemed more hesitant to answer this question. "Yes."

Neville didn't know how to react to that either. "Cool." He decided on simply. There was no social protocols for how you should react to finding a classmates personal dildo while riding the train to your boarding school. He was entirely on his own for this.

"Do you want to know how it works?" Luna asked, attempting to lure the curious side of Neville out again. 

His cheeks flamed up, and his breath shook. "N-no. I think I've got the gist of how that stuff works."

She tilted her head. "But do you know how this works for a boy?"

Neville's cheeks were wiped clean like a canvas stripped and prepped for a new painting. He was no longer focused on any embarrassment, but instead he was enraptured by yet another strong pull to curiously that it seemed only Luna could entice him with.

"Boys can use them too?" He asked in wonder.

"Of course," Luna assured. "For example, a girl can wear one of these and use it to have sex with a guy. Or a male can buy one without the straps and use it on himself or even on another guy."

Neville reached out and ran his fingers along its smooth rubber surface again. "But how does a girl use it on a guy? I thought guys could only use their own, uh, manhoods to please the girl?"

Luna tittered. "Of course not. There's an infinite amount of ways sex works. But for what you're asking, the girl inserts this shorter end into her 'womanhood', buckles the straps around her waist, and then inserts the replica of the penis into her male partner's bum."

His fingers circled the tip of the rubber toy, dipping into the sculpted slit. "Does it feel good for the guy, as well as the girl?"

She nodded, humming her answer as well. Her hum sounded like bees buzzing about, pollinating flowers and dripping their sweet honey for their queens to collect. It reminded Neville of spring and all things good, but also tugged at this feeling deep down inside of him that whispered he was meant to be a queen's worker bee, doing all that she could ever ask of him without a single hesitation.

"Why do you know so much about all of this?" he wondered.

Luna nudged the dildo back into his palm that had absent-mindedly gone lax as she spoke. "I like knowing about things others don't. As I was talking earlier, everyone thinks me peculiar for it, but I just like being knowledged and caring for things left casted away by everyone else."

Neville gulped. "Do you also know so much because you've experienced everything you've talked about?"

"No. I've never had sex with a male, so it's all just things I've learned about through education, not through experience."

"But do you want to learn about it all through experience?"

Luna dodged the question, spotting the perfect chance to reroute things into the direction she wanted them to go. "Do you?"

Neville gulped. "I suppose that maybe I would."

"Then turn around," Luna prompted.

He did exactly as asked, turning so that he was on his knees with his hands splayed over the seat in front of him. There was hardly a moment of consideration. It was as if his body had taken over, leaving his brain and thoughts in the dust. The first time he was operating on purely instinct and not on overassessed thoughts.

"Lean forward, chest touching the seat."

Again, he followed her command. His back was now curved, leaving his ass to jut out in the perfect position for Luna to run her hands over it. And she didn't waste a single moment to seize that opportunity. 

She needed his trousers and the flesh under them between her fingers, looking for a particular spot that would either make his head come leaning back with a moan or a purr, or his hips to thrust forward, desperate for any sort of pressure on his groin. But he sat rigid, focusing hard on all of the feelings that he was experiencing and trying to decide how he should respond to her actions. Luna leaned forward, licking the shell of his ear and then whispering into it. "Let go of it all. Be here, right now, with me."

His response was immediate, pressing his hips back so that Luna's hands were forced to apply more pressure on his bum. Sensing how needy he was becoming for her, she ran her hands up to his waist, pinching the hem of his trousers between her fingers, and then yanking them down.

Neville's ass was completely bare for her to see. The flesh of it was already tinged pink from her grip, but not nearly a deep enough shade to thoroughly please her. She set this as her first task.

Her dainty hands pulled away from his skin, leaving him leaning back, looking for any feel of her warm body to replace her hands. But then he felt the heat slam back into him and warm him in a scorching degree. She had brought her hands down into his bum, leaving patches of red skin with interruptions of white lightning in the places where her fingers had made contact.

"Oh," Neville gasped. "Again, please."

Always one to please, Luna pulled her hands away and then brought them back at an even more severe degree. The momentum of her touch brought his hips slamming into the bench, his half-hard dick getting caught between his waist and the rough fabric of the seat. He tried to hump into it, already desperate for a release, but Luna grabbed onto his hips and pulled his bum back to press against her front. "Naughty boy. You don't cum until I say you do."

He groaned. "I need more."

Luna moved her mouth to his shoulders, leaving gentle kisses across the surface while one of her hands slowly wrapped around his waist, reaching his front, and gripping his member in her small fingers.

He tried to thrust into her grip, but Luna used the hand that was still glued to his waist to hold him still. For such a small girl, she had plenty of strength to keep Neville exactly where she wanted him. Or maybe he was so desperate to please her that he took her hints and complied immediately.

She released the hand gripping his hip to reach into her bag, digging into the front easy-access pouch for her small bottle of lube.

In order to open the tube, she needed both hands to twist the cap off, so she released Neville from her relentless grasp and quickly coated two of her fingers. Before Neville could do more than whine about the loss of her hand, one of her fingers were being shoved up his arse.

His hole stretched effortlessly under her merciless prepping, and she was able to add a second finger in no time. She stretched the two fingers widely, scissoring him open enough that she'd be able to slip the rubber toy in without much pain.

Neville was muttering under his breath, and Luna had to even out her own to even hear him over the adrenaline pumping through her entire being. His words mostly consisted of "hurry", "need more", and "Merlin, that feels good."

Taking in his words to account and how easily his hole complied under her fingers, Luna decided he was prepped enough to continue on. So she pulled her fingers out, and stood to kick off her shoes and then shimmy out of her tights. Once her legs were bare and her achingly wet core exposed, Luna reached down to take the strap-on off the floor where they had discarded it and spread her legs, carefully slipping the small section meant to go inside her in. Then she took the straps, tying them to her hips as tight as they would go, and dropping back to her knees behind Neville.

"Might want to hold onto something," Luna warned. "My fingers are mighty small compared to our toy."

Neville jammed his fingers into the crease where the bench cushions met, holding onto the bottom section as though his life depended on it.

Luna dripped some of the lube onto her pink cock, smearing it over the rubber surface while she discarded the lube back into her bag. Once it was thoroughly rubbed all over by her gentle fingers, she used her lube-covered hand to guide the dick into Neville while her other hand gripped his shoulder, softly kneading the skin there.

"Gah, little slower there, please," Neville pleaded when she had gotten a little too enthusiastic about beginning to fuck his hole open.

She halted immediately, waiting a few beats before pushing in again much slower.

Luna dropped her hand from his shoulder, moving them to Neville's hips so she could have more control over both his movements and so she could fuck him harder.

Neville's head dropped down, his forehead pressing against the seat and dampening the cushion with his perspiration. He let his first moan float from his lips, it's gaspy breath fanning the hot skin of his arms and sending tingles up his spine. Or maybe the tingles were because Luna had just rubbed against a spot that made the muscles in his thighs twitch. "Merlin, Luna. Again; right there."

She answered his pleas swiftly, thrusting at the exact angle but with more force, letting her hips snap against his. This time, it was she who moaned while Neville shoved his hand in the crease of one of his arms, biting the skin there.

Then Luna pulled her dick out, leaving Neville emptier than he had ever felt before.

He whipped his head around. "W-what are you doing?"

Luna patted one of his cheeks. "Up onto the bench now, on your back. I want to see your handsome face when I bury my dick back into your tight bum."

Neville climbed up onto the bench so quickly that his knees bonked the wood of the seat and he fell on his side, having to roll onto his back, huffing out an exasperated breath.

She laughed at his actions. When he pouted at her, she kneeled on the bench, her hands prying open his thighs so she could settle between them. Then she carded her hand through his hair a few times, letting it slick back with all of the sweat he had produced.

"You want me back inside you?" Luna questioned, slowly trailing her hand from his hair, down his jawline, ghosting his chest and dipping into his belly button, before traveling further south.

Neville bucked his hips up. "Absolutely."

Luna took her hand off of him and instead gripped her dick again, guiding it back into his arse. 

Now she could see Neville's face and she thrusted into him as hard and fast as she could. She could see just how much he was enjoying being fucked by her dick, that he had been biting his lip so hard it was chapped and bleeding with his desperation to be quiet. She doubted anyone could hear them, but it was very Neville to be precautious anyways.

She wrapped her hands under his thighs, lifting his legs so that they wrapped around her slim waist, dropping her chest down closer to his; all so she could fuck him better. Her dick went further into him, slamming into the spot that made him squirm and grab her shoulders in attempt to keep himself from meeting her own thrusts. Any harder and he might damage his prostate.

"I said I wanted you to let go, didn't I?" Luna asked Neville, caressing the side of his face with the back of her hand. Neville eyes opened wide and he struggled to nod. "Then do it. Cum, right now."

Just like that, he was cumming. Luna could feel the thick, creamy substance squirting against her stomach. She kept thrusting into him, fucking him through his orgasm, until the pressure of him milking her stomach came to a halt.

Luna slipped her dick out of Neville's arse. "Are you going to be a good boy and help me cum? My dick is so hard for you right now." She said, reaching her hand down to rub along the shaft of her rubber toy.

Neville sucked a breath in. "Yes. I'll do anything you want me to."

Luna climbed onto his lap, hovering over his hips so his flaccid cock was resting against the split of her arse. "Scoop up the cum from your stomach and use it to jack my dick off."

His fingers dipped into the warm substance, letting it drip down them and pool in his palm. She pushed her hips forward, forcing her dick into his hands so he would get her off quicker. Luna was so close to her orgasm and she doubted it would take long at all for her to reach it.

Neville wrapped his fingers tight around her dick, working his way from tip to base, figuring that if he pushed the base, it would cause the part of the dildo that was still inserted into her core to fuck into her. He proved his theory correct when she moaned, trying to ride the dick deeper into her pussy, and moving her hands up to her chest, feeling her hard nipples through her shirt and bra.

After a forceful jerk, Neville felt Luna's warm cum shoot from her dick, and he opened his mouth, ready to catch any that squirted far enough. There was also cum dripping down from her pussy, directly onto his cock that was yearning to harden again but too spent to manage it's desire.

Neville had only a taste of her cum, most of it having landed on his stomach below where his shirt had been pulled up, with only a few drops landing on his shirt and face.

Luna pressed her knees onto either side of Neville, lifting her hips off of his so she could unstrap the dildo, casting it aside towards her bag. Then she pulled her wand from where it was tucked in her inside jacket pocket, casting a small spell to clean them up.

"Well, has your curiosity been cured?" Luna begged to know, a grin on her face.

Neville sat up, grabbing his trousers from the floor and shimmying into them. "It has. Though I must say I'm awfully eager to learn more now."

She smiled devilishly. "Well, I am the more knowledged between us, so I think it would be quite beneficial for you to seek me out any time you desire to learn."

He felt his face and neck heat up. "I just might take you up on that offer."

-

Later on, when they had departed the bus and found a group to join for the ride to the castle, Luna and Neville had ended up together with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Neville watched anxiously as Luna spoke to Harry, with Hermione joining in to introduce everybody.

He was terrified that she was going to tell them what they had done, to pull Neville from his position of safety so that he could openly be as unusual as her. But she didn't. She only spoke to the others about strange beasts they had never heard of, glancing to Neville with a pleased smile on her face every once in a while.

With his secret secure and his sexuality fully awakened, Neville let himself stop worrying and drifted into a world filled with daydreams of trying even more sexual things foreign to him. If they were guaranteed to make him feel as good as he just had, Neville was achingly desirous to try them all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote back in March, but I'm posting it now because I'm planning on turning it into a mini-series. As always, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading


End file.
